You only live once
by GirlSchifffer
Summary: El chico camino hacia el viejo castillo... enterrando así los recuerdos que paso con ella, con ellos, para poder seguir adelante como siempre lo hacía. Prometió que sus muertes no serían en vano... por qué… el las vengaría.


_**You only live once**_

**Notas:** Bueno hoy estaba aburrida y me puse a corregir esta historia que había escrito hace tiempo.

Como dato interesante me inspire en la canción de "You only live once" ("sólo se vive una vez") de la banda The Strokes. De hecho los que la conozcan y se sepan la traducción podrán ver ciertas menciones de la letra en el fic.

_*Esta historia contiene un Rivaille y Petra (no se me confundan, no es un Rivaille x Petra) básicamente solo es pura convivencia entre ellos._

**Advertencias:** La historia contiene Spoilers de lo que podría ocurrir en los próximos capítulos del anime, así que si no has leído el manga por lo menos hasta el capítulo 30 te recomiendo dejar el fic para después.

* * *

Los caballos se escuchaban galopar a lo lejos, las puertas del distrito Karanese se volvía a abrir por segunda vez en el día.

Los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento volvían de la expedición extramurallas N°57. Habían fracasado de nuevo y las bajas en esta ocasión eran sumamente altas. Si uno hacia las cuentas podría asegurar que habían perdido más del 50% de sus hombres. Las patas de los caballos chocaban silenciosamente en el suelo... se lograba percibir un ambiente deprimente.

Un hombre se internó en la formación para acercarse respetuosamente a un chico de baja estatura.

—¡Cabo Rivaille! —grito el hombre llamando al instante la atención del pelinegro.

—¡Gracias por cuidar de mi hija! —dijo agradecido—. ¡Soy el padre de Petra! ¡Pensé en parar y darle las gracias antes de ir a ver a mi hija! —finalizo.

Rivaille en cambio no dijo nada y permaneció callado con una expresión de cortesía.

—Mi hija me envió esta carta, —le mostró una hoja al sargento—ve... ella me conto que obtuvo el gran honor de serle de algún uso para usted. —se podía notar a primera vista lo nervioso que se encontraba el hombre, al contrario del pequeño sargento que mantenía una mirada serena.

—Y que ella iba a dar su mejor esfuerzo para alcanzar sus expectativas... bueno, usted entiende... ella estaba alardeando, no entendía cuan preocupado puede poner semejante noticia a un padre. —volvió a hablar esperando que el hombre alado suyo entendiera lo que quería decir.

Sin embargo, Rivaille puede que estuviera escuchando lo que el padre de su recluta digiera, pero a la vez se debatía internamente sobre decirle o no decirle acerca de la terrible noticia.

—Oh, bueno... —escucho como proseguía este—como sea... como su padre yo, uh... estaba pensando que probablemente era pronto insistir en que ella se case, usted sabe... ella aun es joven y tiene toda una vida por delante, así que... vera yo quisiera que usted... —trago nervioso el hombre—...se...se desposara con ella. —concluyo rápidamente.

Rivaille se detuvo un seco. Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

—V-vera... y-yo... —contesto entrecortadamente, intentando quitarse tan molesto sentimiento acumulado en su garganta.

—Oh, creo que entiendo, siento haberle quitado su tiem... —fue interrumpido.

—¡No!, no me lo tome a mal, sería un gran honor aceptar su oferta. —contesto rápidamente el pelinegro—. P-pero, vera... lo que sucede es que... —corto al no saber cómo decirle el devastador suceso.

Un recuerdo acudió a su mente, uno que a lo mejor le ayudaría para que por lo menos el hombre entendiera que quería explicarle.

~~~Flash back~~~

Rivaille se encontraba ordenando a sus camaradas básicamente los preparativos que tenían que hacer antes de salir a la expedición. Al terminar ordeno la retirada de todos para que comenzaran de inmediato, ya que partirían en un par de horas.  
Observo como todos se iban excepto la única chica del grupo, que se quedó parada con la mirada gacha mientras jugaba con sus dedos, y el diviso que se encontraba extremadamente nerviosa. Dirigió su atención a la pequeña chica para después aburrirse y empezar a marcharse.

—¡Sargento espere! —grito al fin la muchacha.

—¿Que pasa Petra? —interrogo el otro mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—Yo... quería darle esto. —extendió su mano para después entregarle algo a su compañero. Este solo lo recibió y lo analizo.

—Y esto es... —dijo viendo el artefacto.

—Jejeje... vera, le explicare rápidamente para no perder más tiempo —dijo la chica—. Eso que sostiene en sus manos es un colguije que me dio mi madre cuando yo era niña —le dedico una sonrisa a Rivaille y continuo—según ella me había dijo este le dará protección a cualquiera que lo posea y ahora yo quiero dársela a usted en muestra de mi gratitud. —termino su explicación.

—Pero... ¿no tu madre ya murió? —pregunto el joven.

—Siii... —afirmo Petra—pero no importa, yo quiero que usted la conserve.

—¿Y por qué ahora decides dármelo? —dijo curiosamente el pelinegro.

—No lo sé, solo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. —dijo un tanto apenada.

—Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo, no es correcto. —intento devolverle el objeto.

—No, no, no, no —la pequeña chica negó moviendo las manos—. Le ruego que lo acepte, a mí no me molesta, solo espero que esa simple superstición de mi madre le cuide a usted. —explico.

El la observo… _"bueno que más da"_ pensó.

—Jejejeje... ¿y bien? —pregunto la joven.

—Está bien, gracias... supongo —contesto el delicadamente —pero, ¿cómo se supone que se coloca esto? —dijo frunciendo el ceño un tanto confundido.

—Permítame ayudarle —dijo Petra acercándose a él, tomo el colguije para después colocarlo y sujetarlo fuertemente del uniforme del superior—. Estoy casi segura que no se caerá o zafara ya que yo siempre lo he portado y nunca se me ha llegado a caer. —sonrió alegremente.

El solo la miro con curiosidad _"en verdad que nunca entenderé a esta chica" _agrego para el mismo.

Vio como esta alzo las manos y le dio un fuerte abrazo, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, en todos sus años como superior jamás, nunca, jamás alguien había hecho tal acto hacia él. Aun así correspondió el igualmente el gesto después de un par de segundos.

—Lo quiero sargento —susurro la chica.

"_En verdad que esta chica es una caja llena de sorpresas"_ pensó Rivaille.  
Se percató que la chica temblaba en sus brazos.

—¿No me vayas a decir que tienes miedo? —pregunto el refiriéndose a la expedición.

—N-no... S-siii... —dijo ella bastante avergonzada.

—Petra, no sé por qué te pones así, todo saldrá bien... solo es ir y venir —se sintió mal al no poder decirle lo que planeaba Irwin—. Ten fe.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a estrechar al joven hasta que logro calmarse un poco. Después de unos minutos se separaron.

—Gracias, confiare en sus palabras —dijo la chica felizmente.

El solo asintió. Petra aprovecho la cercanía entre ellos y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla de su superior he inmediatamente se retiró lo más rápido que pudo.  
El pelinegro llevo su mano al lugar donde Petra le deposito el beso... sin duda alguna esa mujer era un misterio para él.

_"No te involucres, si no las pagaras caro"_ pensó para sí mismo.

~~~Fin del flash back~~~

Cerró la boca en ese instante y llevo su mano hacia dicho colguije y lo retiro rápidamente para dárselo al padre de Petra. Este lo recibió y después de un momento observándolo miro al superior con dolor en los ojos.

—N-no no me diga... que... ella... acaso... esta... —contesto el hombre con un gran nudo en la garganta.

—Sí, lamento su perdida —dijo el pequeño joven con lastima y volvió seguido su camino.

—¡Espere! -oyó como nuevamente lo llamaban—. Ella se lo dio, ¿cierto? —dijo el pobre hombre intentado no perder la cabeza en ese momento por la pérdida de su hija.

—Si —dijo el deteniéndose de nuevo.

—Consérvelo, ella hubiera querido eso, le prometió a su madre que se lo daría al hombre que amara... —dijo el muy destrozado padre, mientras lagrimas derramaban por sus ojos—y parece que lo eligió a usted —termino de decir para que inmediatamente le entregara el objeto a Rivaille y saliera corriendo de la escena.

"_vaya... bueno... al fin y al cabo siempre lo supe"_ pensó el sargento guardando el objeto para emprender su camino.

* * *

Al terminar el día regresaron al viejo cuartel de investigación. Rivaille estaba cansado... había ido a revisar la lesión que obtuvo protegiendo a la chica Ackerman y al parecer tendría que dejar el equipo de maniobras por un tiempo.  
Entro a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama mirando hacia el techo, no permitió que los demás dejaran ver lo devastado que estaba por la pérdida de sus colegas. Pensó en la amarga escena de hace unas horas antes.

~~~Flash back~~~

Iba adentrándose más y más al bosque yendo a la dirección de donde escucho un grito de titán.

Diviso a lo lejos a alguien, se acercó más y logro distinguir el cuerpo de Gunter a medio decapitar. Más adelante encontró parte del cuerpo de Erd y finalmente se encontró el de Auruo desangrándose en el suelo. Se detuvo un poco.

—Erd... Gunter... Auruo, yo... lo siento, prometo que sus muertes no serán en vano. —dijo con gran coraje.

Siguió su camino y al dar vuelta en un árbol, pudo ver el cuerpo de Petra estampado en un tronco. Bajo rápidamente y se posiciono cerca de ella.

—Lamento no poder haber cumplido mi promesa —dijo apretando fuertemente las manos. Se acercó más, la tomo entre brazos y deposito un suave beso en su frente.

—Lamento haberte involucrado en esto, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido... espero que algún día me perdones al igual que los otros... gracias por todo. —dejo su cuerpo en el suelo con cuidado y se fue rápidamente en su equipo de maniobras... ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en sentimentalismos.

Al alejarse dio una última mirada hacia atrás y agrego.

—Ahora yo llevare sus voluntades... me dará fuerzas... gracias por todo, los veré del otro lado cuando muera —y sin más se alejó.

~~~Final de flash back~~~

Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

_"Petra lamento que te hayas enamorado de mi... pero tú misma sabias a la perfección que yo jamás te podría corresponder y aun así... seguías detrás de mí." _

Bufo, se paró de la cama y fue a cambiarse para dormir.

_"Juro que sus muertes no serán en vano... ahora su voluntad vive en mí y juro que nosotros seremos los que triunfen al final"_ pensó refiriéndose a sus compañeros, termino de cambiarse y al instante se metió a la cama para quedarse dormido rápidamente.

* * *

—Sabes, alguna vez oí decir a mi padre que los hombres no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen y que en cambio nosotras las mujeres piensan mucho en ello —agrego la chica mientras miraba el atardecer.

—¿Porque estas tan segura? —comento desafiante.

—Porque yo pienso en las personas que tengo a diario —lo miro cálidamente—y agradezco lo afortunada que soy al tenerlos.

—Vamos Petra... no digas tonterías, yo igual pienso en ello —dijo corrigiendo a la chica.

—Eso espero —miro hacia el cielo—. Solo se vive una vez, solo se nos da una oportunidad de estar aquí, nunca es tarde para decirle a una persona lo importante que es para ti.

—Bueno... es hora de irnos, se hace tarde. —dijo Rivaille parándose y extendiéndole su mano a la joven en señal de ayuda, esta al instante asintió y tomo la mano de su compañero para reincorporarse.

Caminaron hasta llegar al viejo cuartel.

—Bueno, gracias sargento por acompañarme... en verdad que necesitaba un poco de apoyo. Que tenga buenas noches. —dijo Petra haciendo una reverencia para después intentar marchase.

—Petra... —llamo Rivaille para que esta volviera su atención a él.

—¿Si? —respondió viéndolo a los ojos.

El saco una linda flor amarrilla que tenía escondida y se la extendió.

—Eres importante para mí —esta tomo la flor delicadamente—. Buenas noches —agrego el para retirarse antes de que la chica digiera algo. Observo a lo lejos como esta daba brinquillos de alegría y se retiraba muy contenta hacia su habitación.

* * *

Se levantó de la cama con pesadez, al parecer había soñado con el día en que seguido a la chica a aquella colina ya que según le explico, su madre cumplía 12 años de muerta y ella quería ir a al bosque a pasar un tiempo sola. Aun así, este al encontrarla llorando le ofreció todo su apoyo incondicional y la acompaño hasta que cayó el atardecer.

_"Solo vives una vez"_ la frase resonó en su mente.

Minutos después se arregló y bajo al comedor en ropa de civil. Vacío... todo se sentía tan vacío sin ellos.

La mayoría del día estuvo llenando informes. De igual manera escribió cartas dirigidas a los familiares de su antigua unidad informándoles de sus muertes.

Era tarde, pero aun el cielo no perdía su color habitual. Se alisto con una pequeña bolsa que contenía ciertos objetos para cumplir su último deber del día y salió del castillo para caminar hacia el bosque.

—¡Sargento Rivaille!... ¿a dónde va? —se voltio y vio que Eren lo llamaba.

—Que te importa, ¡ve a limpiar los establos! —ordeno para que le dejase solo.

—P-pero señor, usted no está en condición de ir... -fue interrumpido.

—Se lo que hago, ahora… ¿que no te di una orden? —lo miro con el ceño bastante fruncido.

—¡S-si señor! —contesto Eren temeroso, para después correr a cumplir la tarea.

* * *

Le tomo tiempo, pero al fin llego al lugar que deseaba, a la colina de su sueño.  
Se hinco a lado de un árbol cercano y empezó a cavar un agujero no muy profundo. Terminada esta tarea saco una flor amarilla, estaba seca y marchita, en efecto, era la flor que le había dado a Petra y es que el la encontró guardada en un libro que perteneció a ella cuando desocupaba las habitaciones de sus colegas caídos junto con Hanji.

Después zafó el pequeño colguije que traía en su ropa y depósito un beso en este.  
Tomo la flor con suma delicadeza y la metió en una pequeña caja junto al objeto que perteneció a la madre de su compañera caída. Cerro la caja, la amarro con un listón y la envolvió en una pequeña tela para después colocarla bajo tierra.

Volvió a cerrar el agujero que había hecho y acomodo la tierra. Después rodeo el pequeño altar con rocas que encontró cerca del lugar y coloco unas flores que había recolectado en su camino hasta ahí. Se paró y dio un suspiro.

—Sé que no soy muy dado a hacer esto, pero quiero que sepas que esto lo hice en tu honor y el de los demás... pero en especial para ti... ahora descansa en paz junto con tu madre —dijo el soldado confiando de que ella lo estaría escuchando en alguna parte—. Entierro mis recuerdos que pase contigo aquí... te los confió y espero que me los devuelvas en el momento en el que me llegue el momento en que yo muera —dijo para después dejarse caer de rodillas.

No es que creyera mucho en ese tipo de cosas pero Petra sí... no estaba haciendo más que decir lo que ella esperaría de él. Y esa tarde Rivaille por primera vez en muchos años se permitió llorar... lloraba de tristeza, de melancolía, rabia, decepción pero sobre todo de arrepentimiento. Pasados ya los minutos limpio sus lágrimas y levanto su vista para observar el atardecer. Se paró rápidamente para dar media vuelta.

—Regresare cada que pueda... te traeré flores... sé que las amarillas son tu favoritas. —dijo despidiéndose.

El chico camino hacia el viejo castillo... enterrando así los recuerdos que paso con ella, con ellos, para poder seguir adelante como siempre lo hacía. Prometió que sus muertes no serían en vano... por qué… el las vengaría.

_"Solo se vive una vez después de todo" _pensó, para así encontrarse con un muy cansado Eren intentando terminar de limpiar los establos. Sonrió, al parecer había sido un poco rudo con el chico.

* * *

Bueno… eso es todo. ¿Qué les parecido?

No sé pero individualmente yo sufrí mucho por la muerte del pelotón de Rivaille… y parece que este igual pero nunca lo dejo notar, después de todo el lleva una gran responsabilidad y es ser la algo así como la esperanza de la humanidad.

**¿Reviews?**

**¿Alguna corrección u opinión?**

**¿Algún pedido?**

**¿Algo para esta pobre escritora?**

_*Lo volví a subir al notar que tenia errores ortográficos... dios soy un fracaso. En fin si ven que tengo alguno no duden en decírmelo._


End file.
